


The Mind Is Its Own Place

by UnderHisSkin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, PWP, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderHisSkin/pseuds/UnderHisSkin
Summary: Jughead and Archie can't fall asleep.





	

* * *

  * _"There is peace even in the storm"_  Van Gogh wrote.



So here we are, two guys lying silently in our beds, mine being an inflatable mattress on the floor of Archie's bedroom.

We listen to the harmony of the storm outside, heavy rain falls on the roof and thunder is punishing the sky.

It's damn near Impossible to fall asleep.

"Juggy, you awake?" I hear Archie ask from behind me.

"Yeah" I just stare vacantly up at the ceiling.

"How was last night's date with Betty? You came home pretty late"

I smile to the sound of her name; I wish I had Betty by my side right now.

I turn my head around and look at Archie, the room is dim but I can see he has one arm over his head,  
he too is staring up at the ceiling, and almost like a scene taken from a porn film, the blanket barely covers his naked upper body.

I wait for him to look back at me and I smirk, he squints at me "did you guys?-" I nod before he even finishes the question.

"That's....great, Juggy! I actually wondered-"

"What it'd be like to fuck my girlfriend?" 

"Not what I meant" Archie points a finger at me and chuckles, he pauses for a second, waiting for me to say something, but I don't.

"So....How was it?" he asks.

"Thinking about it is probably gonna get me hard, Archie" I confess.

"Hell, it's gonna get  **me**  hard" Archie looks away, as if lost in impure thought all of a sudden.

Another thunder strikes and I turn away as well, I don't mean to kiss and tell but I also  **want**  him to know.

I want him to know how good it was, how  **I**  made  **her**  feel.

I'm tired and that makes me weak, so I give in.

"She was hot and so wet. The way she felt around me, around my cock, Archie. I can still feel it, her warmth"

"Fuck man, keep going" I hear him moan and the ruffling of a blanket as his hand slips under the covers.

Pleased with myself, I continue.

"When I was inside her, she was moaning so loud, I had to put my hand over her mouth, I was afraid her mom was gonna walk in on us"

I peak behind me; Archie has his eyes closed as his hand moves rapidly up and down under the covers.

"Just as I was all the way inside her, I pulled out and she made the most delicious sound, I leaned into her neck. I breathed in her skin and she just whispered _fuck me_ so I did Archie, I fucked her hard and fast. With each thrust a small moan escaped her mouth; I let my lips touch hers, not for a kiss, but to take in each of her tiny moans. Then she was cumming, shaking underneath me, clenching around my cock"

"Fuck, Ughhhhhh" Archie came all over his hand, his loud breaths filled the room.

He opened his eyes just in time to see me watching him; the room was dark but I'm positive he was blushing.

 

 


End file.
